


Late Night

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids as Human AU, F/M, Fluff, Silly Drunk!Luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Fluffy Human!Luthara 100% based on the Tumblr post stating the following:So my BOYFRIEND comes home absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in my room. So I am like are you coming to bed? and he goes 'no thank you, I'm sure you're lovely but I have a girlfriend' and goes to sleep on the floor.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 21





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this longer Luthara fic I'm trying to do is being a little tough to work out, but I thought I would give ya'll this little fic I've been working on this purely based off a post on Tumblr. Super sweet, Human AU! for Luthara. Hope you all enjoy :).

Kara comes back into the living room after checking that Alice asleep when Luther comes in from his night with Connor and Adam. He is clearly drunk, and she gets slightly unnerved... he’s never been this drunk as long as she’s known him. And Todd had been a horrible alcoholic. Though she has come to trust him with impunity, some memories cut too deep for the smell of alcohol not to make her nerves spike somewhat. 

But he soothes any fear she has, even unknowingly. Smiling at her warmly with the wide, open grin that she fell in love with. Waving at her softly before sitting. “Hi! ‘M sorry Miss. A little drunk, I’mma- I’mma just go to bed. Come on, shoes…” The last part is directed to his feet as he attempts to untie his sneakers. 

She can’t help but giggle. He heads to their bedroom, and once she gets a glass of water for both of them, she follows. 

Luther is taking off his coat while she climbs into their bed. Ready to welcome his warmth and make sure he sleeps off the drink. But is confused when Luther simply stands, clearly confused, in front of the bed. Staring at it intently before taking a place on the carpet instead of beside her.

“Luther, hon, aren’t you gonna sleep up here?”

“Oh! I am sure you’re a very nice lady, Miss! But I’ve gots a girlfriend. Just need a nap, small nap before I go home.” 

Kara can’t help but giggle. Adam would be in for it whenever Luther is sober, but she’ll entertain his drunken confusion for now. Surely the cab just dropped him off here upon Adam’s request. Leaning over the side of the bed, and questions him while offering him a pillow, which the giant of a man clumsily places under his head. “A girlfriend, you say. Alright, where is she?”

“Home. She doesn’t like alcohol, so I gotta get sober before goin’ home. Stupid Adam and his dares.” He says, punctuating things with a big yawn and a mumbled goodnight. Eventually, his breathing evens out.

Lifting a spare blanket over him, Kara kisses his head and goes to sleep herself. Reminding herself to thoroughly tease him for this in the morning before he crawls up into the bed to achieve some real sleep.


End file.
